


Something Of A Beginning

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Getting Together, Hanging Out, Kissing, weird angel/demon dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby isn't like other demons. Which is just as well, since Gabriel isn't like other angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Of A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smokeandsong](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=smokeandsong).



> Originally written for the very lovely smokeandsong at the spn_hetexchange, this story incorporates a few of her prompts including [this picture](http://i23.photobucket.com/albums/b390/starfiresflame/57147890.jpg) and the quote - "Sometimes, I'm terrified of my heart. Of its constant hunger for whatever it is it wants." - Poe. Set during s4. Beta'd by lukadreaming.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

The first time Gabriel saw her, he dismissed her as one of his brother's low-level lackeys. An Apocalyptic pawn and minor irritant for the Winchesters. She was a demon and whatever her task, it held no importance for him.

The second time he spotted her he was more than a little intrigued. That she was alive was novel. That Sam seemed to trust her even more so; it was usually the elder Winchester being led around by his dick.

The third time he spotted her he decided to go in close and find out exactly what was going on. It wasn't as if he cared what her plan was – everything would turn out just as it was supposed to without him needing to get involved – but it wasn't every day that somebody piqued his curiosity quite as much as she did.

He lounged in the doorway of the bar for a moment, using his eyes rather than his angelic senses to find her out. There were far too many of his brothers and sisters flittering about on earth for Gabriel to take any chances.

She was sitting at the bar, dark hair flowing down her shoulders, right foot tapping automatically to the rock song playing on a beaten-up looking CD player in the corner. As far as he could tell she was alone, which made him immediately suspicious – she didn't strike him as the kind of demon who took any downtime without some sort of agenda.

Gabriel signalled to the barman for two drinks and then sidled next to the demon, his hip brushing against hers. She shot him an intrigued look and took the offered drink without comment.

Gabriel smiled to himself. Even if he wasn't listening in he'd be able to see what she was thinking just by staring at her face. She could certainly tell that he wasn't human, but just exactly what he was she couldn't be sure.

Gabriel was almost tempted to tell her the truth, but self-preservation won out.

“Get you another?” Gabriel asked, watching as the demon downed her drink in one go.

“Thanks, but no,” the demon replied. She slipped off of the bar stool and out into the night. Gabriel didn't try to stop her; it wasn't as if he couldn't find her again whenever he wanted.

It occurred to him later that he didn't really know what he was doing. It wasn't as if he wanted to get involved in another pathetic family squabble. He was perfectly happy with his life just the way it was - teaching douchebags a lesson, having copious amounts of sex with whoever struck his fancy and eating the most teeth-rotting food that he could find.

But there was still a faint itch at the back of his mind, an awareness that sparked within him whenever another sibling landed on earth, whenever another one bit the dust.

It wasn't in fact that he didn't care. He was just tired. So _incredibly_ tired.

* * * * *

When Gabriel saw the demon again she stank of angel. Castiel, certainly, and the deep pit that was Uriel's Grace. And something else, something unexpected.

Anna.

It took Gabriel a moment to realise that he wasn't remotely interested in what had happened to them, so much as what they had done to her, _his_ demon. It was a curious feeling of possessiveness, and not one he'd felt for a very long time.

He came into the motel room she was recovering in without saying a word, or using the door. The demon's eyes slicked black immediately and she jerked in surprise, reaching for the knife that had been under her pillow, but which was now dangling lightly from Gabriel's fingers.

“Hey!” Her eyes narrowed and turned back to their normal brown. “No fair.”

Gabriel grinned. “I don't do fair.” He eyed her up, gaze settling on the wound on her stomach. “That looks nasty. Need any help?”

“I don't accept help from strangers,” the demon sniffed. He could sense her gathering up her damaged soul, preparing to flee her borrowed vessel if necessary.

“I'm Gabriel,” he said, then froze as the demon's eyes grew wide; he hadn't meant to say that. Hadn't _felt_ like Gabriel in a very long time.

“ _The_ Gabriel?” the demon asked. “Did Lucifer send you?”

Gabriel was suddenly hit by a wave of anger. “No, he didn't. I'm not my brother's _errand-boy_.” Lucifer's taunts, his constant words of dismissal, calling him their Father's worthless messenger, only good for passing on the words of others and not a single thought for himself, echoed around his skull.

“Geeze, okay, whatever.” The demon looked at him for a long moment before shrugging. “They call me Ruby.”

Gabriel nodded, calming himself down. “Ruby. So, now we're acquainted...” He waved at her stomach and Ruby reluctantly moved forward.

“Sure, get it over with.”

Gabriel smiled, leaned over, and kissed her.

Small hands flailed against his shoulders, attempting to push him away, but for all her demonic strength, she was no match for an Archangel. After a moment Gabriel's Grace was soothing her tormented soul and her arms were moving around his neck, pulling him close and deepening the kiss.

At the exact moment that that she was fully healed, she grabbed Gabriel's hair and pulled him away. He stared at her bruised lips and her flushed face and grinned.

“Thanks,” Ruby said. “Now get out.”

Gabriel laughed and amidst the flutter of wings, did just that.

* * * * *

Ruby was looking particularly annoyed when Gabriel saw her next. Probably a tiff with lover boy – though he was doing his very best not to think about that. If whatever angle Ruby was playing would get the Show Apocalyptic on the road, then he was all for it.

But the fewer details he knew, the better.

“What do you want?” Ruby snapped, walking straight past the wall he'd been leaning against and forcing him to jog after her.

“What do you think?” he asked with an exaggerated leer.

Ruby smiled, despite herself. “Haven't you got somewhere else to be?”

“Not right now,” Gabriel said. _Not usually,_ he silently added. Now was not the time to get maudlin.

They walked by a Chinese restaurant and Ruby's stomach grumbled. Interesting, Gabriel mused, she must really like that body.

“Take-out?” Ruby asked, breaking into his thoughts.

“Sure.”

Ruby went inside without asking what he wanted, but Gabriel didn't mind. He could easily make a banquet fit for a king with a snap of his fingers. But this way seemed more fun. More human.

Ruby appeared moments later, laden down with bags, and Gabriel wisely said nothing, just clicked his fingers and transported them to the only decent hotel in the area.

Ruby looked around, impressed despite herself, as Gabriel spread the food out on the floor over a rug he magicked from thin air.

“Is this the Honeymoon Suite?” she asked.

“Maybe,” Gabriel replied. He very deliberately didn't turn around to see what she felt about that.

“Cool.”

Gabriel looked up in surprise as Ruby trailed a hand along his arm and then started piling food onto her plate.

“Anything good on?” she asked, indicating with a nod of her head the large TV in the corner.

Gabriel clicked his fingers and _Dr Sexy, M.D._ filled the screen.

“Perfect,” Ruby sighed. She sank down onto the floor, leaning her back up against the comfy white sofa in front of the TV, plate balanced on her legs, and began to eat with her fingers.

Gabriel sank down next to her and did the same, passing over a bottle of beer to Ruby.

They watched the first five minutes of the episode in silence, save for the occasional chuckle. Then Ruby started snarking at Dr Sexy's doe-eyed lover and Gabriel joined in. Before they knew it they were making out on the sofa, Ruby tugging at Gabriel's hair until he moved forward, his hands cupping her breasts and then drifting lower.

“We could move this to the bed,” Gabriel panted.

Ruby nodded. “We could. But we won't.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, then leaned forward to nibble at Ruby's neck. “Are you sure about that?” he asked, voice rough and low.

Ruby trailed her hands through Gabriel's hair. “Yeah.”

Gabriel sat up with an annoyed sigh.

“We'll miss the ending,” Ruby said, twisting around again to face the television. She scooped up her discarded plate and started eating again. Without really thinking about it Gabriel heated up the food for her. Ruby shot him a grateful look then leaned back, eyes never leaving the TV.

Gabriel picked up his own plate and started nibbling at the food, but he wasn't interested anymore. He didn't know why he didn't just flit out of there. This just seemed so _normal._

“Nobody likes a sulker,” Ruby said in a sing-song voice as the credits to _Dr. Sexy, M.D._ scrolled past.

“I'm not sulking,” Gabriel replied absently. And he wasn't, he realised. He was...he shook his head, aware of Ruby pressing her thigh close to his.

“Are you okay?”

Gabriel nodded, afraid of what might happen if he allowed himself to speak. He never got like this. Not since he'd left Heaven. Not since he'd chosen to hide himself away from anything that could hurt him.

Ruby crawled up close to him and lay her head on his shoulder. Automatically he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

It was all so _domestic,_ , in a way he'd never let himself have before. He didn't understand why he would want this now, after spending more than half his existence fighting against his own heart. But here he was, snuggled up with a demon and not caring what any of his family might think.

He planted a soft kiss against the top of Ruby's head and she snuffled pleasantly, relaxed in a way he hadn't seen her before.

He could certainly get used to this.

Until the End of the World, anyway.


End file.
